


fire nation was changing.

by jesuisdeux



Series: fire nation was changing (in both bad and good ways) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai is a dictator, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisdeux/pseuds/jesuisdeux
Summary: "Is it true that long ago firebenders put fires out instead of going to start them?" Zuko asked.~Actually just Fahrenheit 451 style AtLA with a paranoiac Ozai and poor Zuko.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Fire Nation Royal Family (Avatar)
Series: fire nation was changing (in both bad and good ways) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902049
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. books on fire

**Author's Note:**

> No violence in this chapter. Descriptions of a dictatorship, banning books, burning books, cruel ruler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the books are forbidden in the Fire Nation. They burn them. Zuko likes books. Zuko also likes the professors that visit them every summer on the palace.
> 
> (But Ozai just invites them to taunt them, every time someone truckles to him and ask for a favour, wanting just one scientific paper from Yu Dao, maybe, he sneers.)

Fire Nation was changing. Everyone could say that much. People had two reactions to that: some of them were angry, they were feeling the stupid moves of the Fire Lord, sensing something was wrong. But those feelings were treason of course, so they either shut up, or went to the prison.

On the other hand, some people were happy and with every new move Ozai made their evil grins were getting deeper. They were happy to see their nation’s ‘success’ even if it was just a lie. They were putting nations like Air in their place. And that was great. Some said Air Nomads didn’t have an army. But it didn’t matter. They were lying then.

Alternatively, even if it was true, they still did well by killing those idiots. Fire Nation couldn’t be wrong. Fire Lord couldn’t be wrong either. Even when they were wrong, they weren’t. Saying otherwise was treason, of course.

It has started with Sozin. Then Azulon was on the throne, once again giving stupid instructions. They were becoming more brutal with every passing day. Their roars were becoming more annoying above the subject every day. Before his dead, Azulon made one more move. Books were forbidden from that day. Fire Nation was changing, for sure. They were burning books now.

For some it was befitting nation’s dignity.

Some said it was the last turn for the country.

They were changing, and that was scary. Some escaped. Some banished. Lots of bookcases sticked out. Bookcases weren’t really necessary anymore. They were setting little hills of books on fire. Streets were on fire for days. Fire Nation was smelling like ash and ignorance these days.

There were uninhibited kinds of books too, of course. Recipe books with spicy receipts. Books with fire bending instructions, to be the best, of course, for war, for fighting, not for the philosophy of it. Stupid textbooks infested with lies, triumphs soaked in blood. Basic newspapers. Basic novels, but not from Earth Kingdom. Never from any of the poles. Only stories, basic and low class stories from Fire Nation.

That was all.

Did you want a scientific article? Of course, but there were some questions first. Alright, are you from a university? Are you a professor who truckles to Ozai constantly? Do you lick any boots? If you want that paper so much from Earth Kingdom, than you should prove your loyalty, right?

It was one of the cruel funs of Ozai. Inviting professors to the palace. Entertaining them in the best way possible. Hosting them generously and gently. Making them surmise that they could want a little request. A little plea, wouldn’t make anything bad, right? Ozai wasn’t that bad, after all. He wasn’t a cruel Fire Lord, it was probably one of the silly gossips every Fire Lord had. They could just ask for this book. That was all. The research from Ba Sing Se. Ozai would surely support science, they would think.

And they would be wrong. Ozai then would gently ask them:

“How equitable would I be if I would take your request and not thousands of others?”

Moreover, the guest finally would realize the trap. They would bow down their gaze. They would stutter.

“So you don’t think my rules apply you?” Ozai would say, in a diabolic way. “Am I not good enough to execute rules, for everyone, every person on my subject equally?”

Story never ended well. Maybe they were alive, maybe they weren’t at the end of the day. Zuko and Azula never knew. Maybe they were in prison. Maybe they were on a ship, escaping. Nevertheless, every summer there was an idiot professor standing by the door of the palace.

Summers were tense but mostly fun, especially with philosophical discussions on the dinner table, after all.


	2. firebenders on libraries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko talks to Hui, a major on philosophy. 
> 
> Azula likes books on math. 
> 
> There is treason in every word.

Zuko went to the garden to see their guest. He started pacing around, looking for turtle-ducks, lingering around. Guest, more precisely the professor, was sitting on a bench and reading. One of the approved books, of course. As far as Zuko knew it was one of the boring poetry books. Nothing special or considered dangerous, just lustre poems. _He tries to impress father_ , Zuko thought. There was much better haiku books with a bad reputation. Zuko secretly read them and loved them, but it is treason, so he haven't heard of Lao Xing of course, who is he?

"Hi," he adressed Zuko while he was pretending to look at the flowers but actually staring at him.

"Uh, hi," said Zuko hesitantly. "Sorry if I disturb you."

Professor was smiling, "No," he said. "Not at all."

There was no way to decide if he was just saying that because he was the crown prince. Zuko smiled back anyway, and without remembering he was the most famous boy in the Nation, identified himself.

"I'm Zuko. What is your name?"

"Hui." said the professor without drawing attention to the point that he already know his name. "How are you doing?"

"Just wandering around. What are you reading?"

"Oh, just a book of poems." he winked at him. "Don't say anyone but I already hate it."

Zuko laughed at that. "If you don't like it, what kind of books you like?"

"Tough question." said Hui. He was forty something, and he liked books since he was a child. That's probably why he is a major on philosophy now. And why he answered the question with a sure "I adore philosopher Zhang's books." But those days loving books is hard. When he was a child reaching books was easier. Yes, not all books are banned, but all books are taboo right now. Legal things can easily be comsidered rude, that is why he doesn't have lots of friends. He wants to change that, and he wants to start with a few books from Ba Sing Se. They are about to conquer the city, so they can import some culture, right? It would looked like a victory, after all. At least that what Hui thinks, but he is an optimist, so let's not share his ideas on the topic.

"What are they about?" Zuko asked with a readable curiosity in his face. Hui shouldn't talk about Zhang, but here he goes.

"He teaches how to think, or how to act properly," Hui explained in the simplest terms.

Zuko frowned. "I am not fond of etiquette books," he said. "Put the knife there, don't talk unless you are spoken to, don't wrinkle your attire. Don't, don't, don't..."

Hui bursted into an inappropriate laugh, a few servants and guards looked at them with confusion.

"No," he denied with a smile. "Not like boring palace rules. More like morals, doing the right thing. Or not believing everything. Not being a stupid aide. Thinking and doing the right thing."

Zuko tilted his head. Hui remembered him of his uncle. His uncle was also curious and told him about books. He was busy conquering the Ba Sing Se nowadays. Zuko haven't seen him in a while. Zuko wanted him to come home early, but he should have beware what he wish for.

"Well... Is it good then, I mean, is it moral, when you go to another country, and, and take their land?"

"Depends on the context and the philosopher. Jinpa would say it is wrong, because Jinpa leans on peace and pacifism. Lao, in the other hand, may say it is honourable, but if you do it mercifully."

Zuko nodded to show he understood. He hoped uncle was doing the right way. Doing the right way what? Everything, he hoped.

Zuko asked more. Hui answered more. At the end of the day he was pretty familiar with Jinpa.

"So, when I water the plants," Zuko showed the plants with his hand tiredly, "let's say it is moral thing to do," and Hui was listening him proudly, "maybe I am doing it to impress you. So it is not really moral? Or when I do it just to please my ego-"

"Exactly!" screamed Hui ful of the joys of spring. "But, adds Jinpa, it doesn't make you a bad person, goodnes is goodnes no matter what. You can think of the value but never underastimate it. You can do good to yourself or someone, still, you did good."

"This is depressing. Being 'valueable good' is nearly impossible," mumbled Zuko. "But also it's very cool because it doesn't accuse you or anything. Goodnes is important all the way!"

"Yeah," said Hui. "So, you liked philosophy?"

"I really liked it. It is even better than poetry, by a narrow margin, of course," he laughed.

Hui gave him books. Zuko took the books to his room. He read them all night. When Azula came to his room, he expected insults or snitching. She did neither of it. She slowly approached him and sat on his bed.

"What is it about?" she asked.

Zuko carefully explained her: math books, philosophy books from Air Nomads, history books, some poems, very cold ones because they were from thr North Pole, and even two novels from Earth Kingdom. Azula liked math, and they read all night. Zuko felt they were really acting like siblings in a very long time, and he was grateful for that.

Azula seemed to like math books. They turned on the pages all night.

They were once again sitting in the garden with Hui. He was there for nearly two weeks now, he looked content with his life. Ozai was nice to him, palace was a good place to study and read.

"Is it true that long ago firebenders put fires out instead of going to start them?" Zuko asked.

Hui's face fell down in an expressive amount of time. He looked around for curious ears and eyes but didn't found any gardener or guard. His sour face didn't move for a long time, then his sharp lips curled for making words.

"Patriotic answer? No. They never did such thing, it would be stupid."

Zuko felt sick for asking such a question after seeing Hui's face.

"Real answer? Yes. Every library would have a special firebender to protect them. I am pretty sure it is still that way in other nations. Firebending is not just abruptly setting things on fire. It is controlling fire. Including extunguishing it. People seem to forget that, thanks to Sozin and Azulon."

Once he spoken Hui regretted his words. He was saying those high treason words to who? The crown prince? Did he really thought some twelve year old would understand him, anyway? And when he understood, wouldn't it just end with his execution? He just wanted to leave the palace right now, would Zuko talk to his father about this dialogue? But his plans? He was too close to ask Ozai for reconsidering the ban of books. His dreams were collapsing.

Hui gazed at Zuko, who was now frowning and looking at grass, thinking if he would be stupid as Sozin and Azulon. _If Hui is right_ , he thought, _I don't want to be like them, this blind and this rude._

"I see," said Zuko carefully. "I would like to be one of them. I would like to work on a library too."

Hui took a breath. He didn't say anything but he couldn't himself but cherish his hopes for a better country with this prince on the throne. How old was he? When would he rule the country and save them from Ozai's reign?


	3. a little favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Burn the books,” Azula said without any emotion in her voice. “or father will be angry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> humiliation, cruel leader, distressed environment.

It was the last summer before everything went downhill. None of them knew it, of course. They were a stretched-but not-yet-snapped-family.

It was the last day of Hui’s visit to the palace. Ozai was acting kind… and normal, uncharacteristically. Hui was talking about writers and poets, and even philosophers on the dinner table. Zuko was excited and he was asking questions, Azula was also excited but she never showed it, she was better at surviving, after all. But she was asking about the books to Zuko every night, without any witnesses. The night before Hui’s last day of visit, Azula warned Zuko.

“Burn the books,” she said without any emotion in her voice. “or father will be angry.”

Zuko looked at her with confusion. She wasn’t rude or she wasn’t mocking. It was a sincere warning. A simple advice. 

He didn’t took it.

-

Before the dinner Hui was sitting on his desk of rusticate guest room. He was writing something but Zuko couldn’t see it. He sat at his book counselors bed.  
“How are you Prince Zuko?” Hui asked with a calm tone when he stole a glance at the prince.

“How about you?” Zuko answered.

“Just writing a letter to my colleague.” He went to his wardrobe to fill his inkwell. “There has been made an amazing work about linguistics in Ba Sing Se and educational environment in the nation are dying to see it. I will ask my lord if he can tolerate an exception for a few pages.” 

He found some ink and filled the well.

Zuko didn’t know what to say. He empathized him but he was being stupidly optimist. Idiot savant. Every single time someone really believed Ozai was capable of humanity and culture.

“Please don’t ask him such a favour, Hui,” said Zuko softly. “or father will be angry.”

Zuko wasn’t being rude or wasn’t mocking. Soon, Ozai was going to be. Therefore, it was a simple advice. He didn’t took it.

“I don’t understand why everyone is so apprehensive! Everyone was shouting me worried glances all day.” He yelled. “I am not asking him to make me the king! Just a book, that is all! This is really ridiculous. You are taking books, reading books, asking about it on the table, and then what? ‘Please don’t ask!’ Why? He is not a freaking psycho, is he?”

Prince didn’t answer. Instead, he just ran away. He didn’t want to see Hui anymore. He had books anyway. For the every hole in his life, there were books. And if he wanted to be that rude and inattentive it was okay then, he could do whatever he want. He wasn’t going to say yes, yes, my father can be a freaking psycho. His father wasn’t that bad. Or was he? Either way, he didn’t want to admit his father is, and can be a psycho sometimes. And either way he also wanted to protect Hui. Stupid. He was going to be laughing out of the other side of his mouth after the dinner.

-

Dinner table was peaceful. Every single person on the palace was distressed, children were silent, and Ozai was raising forced laughs at Hui’s literature jokes.

“So, I was going to ask for a favour,” Hui broached the subject.

Ozai nodded silently. “What is wrong my dear friend?” he asked. “Is it the food? Or the room you have had slept? Did any of this obnoxious servants do something wrong to you? Just tell me the problem and my servants and armies are on your behalf.”

“No, nothing much needed actually but thank you,” said Hui, while looking at the Zuko with a ‘look, that’s that easy and I got this’ face. Zuko frowned at that, deep down he knew what was coming.

“I know your dear brother is now at Ba Sing Se, bringing glory to our nation. While I know the conquer will not take much time, I demand some books from there. I think it is nothing when considering your power, and I know such a person like you would like to support culture and would be interested in linguistics reform.”

Ozai smiled sincerely. “How interesting!” he said vehemently. “If you think it won’t take much time, why do you even bother asking?” He stood up with a grin on his face.

“Are you implying that in fact, it will, take much time? Or that my brother won’t be successful?”

Hui's face fell as he attempted to reject the accusing. Ozai simply stood up -now he was looking even more intimidating- and walked slowly to Hui's behind. And backslapped him like he just heard the funniest thing in his life.

"I wouldn't blame you if that was the case though," he said with a clear jealousy in his face. "My brother has a reputation for mishandling things."

Hui sighed with relief but he looked like still wasn't sure what to say. Was it Ozai's casual jealousy and hate towards his brother? Which one would be the wise choice? Accompanying him with his vulgarness or not saying a word?

"Jokes aside, I do not think I comprehended what you said." he said calmly. "Do you mean I am not good enough to execute my orders?"

He sat back to his chair. Zuko was getting nervous. Azula was pretending she wasn't seeing anything, just looking at her plate.

"I mean, am I not good enough of a leader that I cannot even treat equally all of my people? Don't I know the rules?"  
Ozai smiled sweetly to his guest, whom was now shaking clearly.

"But of course, if you are considering yourself different, then it depends, I think."

Hui didn't made any noise.

"Do you? Do you consider yourself better than the rest of my subject? Superior? Topnotch? Preeminent to ask me if I can make an exception?”

Ozai made a hand gesture to call a servant. Servant coldly filled his glass. "Wow, this is delicious!" he let out a yell as he brought the fork to his mouth.  
"No answer?" he asked. "Really? I thought we were friends."

He drank the water.

"Whatever, I will answer then. No, you are not. Or let's say you are. Then what? It is up to me. You can be 'better' than the others. It is still up to me. I decide what you will read and what you will reach. Don't you think it is the ideal?"

Hui made some noises everyone on the table assumed it meant approval. He wasn't able to make a coherent sentence, Zuko felt a wave of disgust and pity inside him. He was a good person; he wished he listened to him. But no, he had to press his luck.

"I am so happy that we are alike minded on this!" Ozai remarked happily. "Now, let guards escort you. And we will look at Zuko's room. Won't we?" he turned to Zuko.

Boy's face drained of colour.

"Lead on, Zuko." said his father. "Just a little visit, nothing harmful."


	4. a simple visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> humiliation, descriptions of shouting, slapping, Ozai is a terrible parent, child abuse.

Zuko's brain switched into another mode. It was the mode that Azula lived casually with. It was similar with 'fight or flight' but it was more tactful and mischievous. It was a good way of surviving on the palace, but Zuko has never been skillful on it. He also hadn't any idea in this circumstances. Books were on his bed, on his desk, on his floor, everywhere around the room. He wanted to slap his forehead but he decided to settle with a mental face palm.

They were slowly pacing the hallway. Then they turned the corner.

 _Books weren't the banned ones, probably_ , he thought, but his father’s evil smile wasn't making him feel better about them. He wanted to run to his room and getting rid of them, but it was impossible now. He was walking slowly and his father and Azula was following him. He would give anything for this corridor not to end. If only he had listened to Azula... Yet another corner as well. What his father's reaction would be? He was pretty delighted right now; maybe he wouldn't peck at him. Maybe he wouldn't say anything at all. Zuko thought of a new, rude word he learned not long ago. It made him smile, as it would any children.

But who was he kidding at the end? His father was about to be very, very, insufferable. Maybe he would shout. Would he punish him for it? Considering what he had done to Hui, just for asking for books, the answer was yes. Okay. Calm down. Just stupid textbooks. Not like reading the poems of traitor Lao Xing, was it? No. Those were just history texts. But no lies, Xing was so good at describing epic scenes and reading how Avatar Roku defeated his grandfather was so cool. But once again of course, Zuko haven't read any epopees from him. Also little did he know it wasn't "Avatar Roku defeated his grandfather", but was more likely _his grandfather defeating his grandfather_. Funny.

He took a breath and opened his room's door. He just went to the corner with shame, actually, but Ozai's face lightened up like he has seen a mine gold. Books, books, books everywhere. Azula's high math book was open, lying peacefully on Zuko's bed. She didn't do anything that could gave her away.

"Look what is there!" Ozai was holding a history book. He flipped through pages of it. Then he took another book, barely touching it as if it was something filthy, doing the same flipping process. He was smiling and looked pretty content with what he was doing.

"I remember reading this stupid thing at your age," he said finally to a book of Zhang. "'Do the right thing' huh?" he teased. "Not to mention how he expressed his weird thoughts on our nation. By 'weird' I mean very rude things, by the way."

Zhang was an easygoing man and on all occasions, he pointed how Fire Nation was on a wrong way. He was right. Ozai didn't liked it.

But nothing was too bad until he found the book under the pillow. Jinpa's "Upon the Way" is now in Ozai's hands, it was funny because Ozai's hand were soaked in blood while it was something Jinpa would never give imprimatur. ‘The Way’ meant no war, no armies, not even being rude for basic and daily benefits. Ozai, on the other hand, was the opposite of the way of Jinpa.

Ozai's joy went away in seconds. Or maybe doubled, it was hard to tell from his expression. He flipped the pages furiously, clearly searching for something. When finally found what he wanted, his expression was once again unreadable. He was unhappy, because he hated what he found. But also was happy because he now had a reason to flare up. Zuko always thought how it was noteworthy, his father was angry all the time, inside of him there was a hellish fire and he was a rather good bender. Zuko himself wasn't that good.

He turned the book to Zuko, but he wasn't looking at him, but staring at his hands, so he shouted for him to look him in the eyes.

"What do you see?" he asked.

Page was full of black strips. All lines had black bands made of ink that made it impossible to read. There was a bold title probably, and three pasages on the first page, two longer passages on the second page, but that was all. No letters, because they couldn't see. No punctuation marks, because they couldn't read. Censorship. The harsh way. The maddening way.

Zuko saw it the other day; he did not think much about it. He was curious, yes, but what is considered treason was not a hard notion to guess. It was probably something about fire nation, like his father just gave an example. Or maybe something about Avatar Roku. Zuko knew Jinpa was friends with Kyoshi, then why not also friends with Roku? Though it meant he was pretty old... He was really bad at math; he should have also read the math books.

"Nothing?" he said, uncertain of the right answer.

"Yes, and it should be that way!” Ozai remarked while searching for other books of Jinpa. Censored parts were about Air culture and clearly showing how Air Nomads had no army, but this information itself was treason. They have had an army even if they didn't. Fire Nation wasn't the attacker, or they weren't perpetrator of genocide. Were they? None of the siblings knew it but that was why Ozai was this angry. Hui was more dangerous than he thought.

"Do you want them to say 'Lord's son is a traitor!'?” he screamed. “Do you want to be disloyal this much? Asking idiots like Hui, for books, and then taking them, reading them? Do you think they are right? Do you hate your nation? Are you this spineless? Turning your back to your nation? For whom? For dead old men?"

Answers to that questions from Zuko were no, yes yes yes, yeah I think they have really good ideas and no, I don't hate anything, except you, maybe. No, having a spine has nothing to do with this and still have no idea why I have to choose between my country and wit. Nevertheless, Zuko still wasn't sure if he really hated him. He was the Fire Lord, he was his father, probably the wrong one in their relationship was himself, not Ozai. But also Zuko's curiousity peaked at this questions, what was writing on those pages that made him this furious? Never mind, it is time to calm him down. He probably just wanted an apologize.

"No, I am sorry, I didn't mean anything-"

"Shut up," Ozai snapped. "You really think you can fool me?"

Zuko can only shake his head desperately at these words.

"Don't talk unless you decide to tell the truth."

Zuko swallowed. Why he is so angry all the time? Why this anger only gravitate towards him?

He wandered around and sat at Zuko’s desk. Zuko once again thought of a swear word he learned not long before. It somehow made the situation better. He will teach it to Azula too, so they can use it when no one is in the room.

"So our little prince sits here and thinks about books, am I right?"

Ozai pulled a drawer, taking it and turning it over the desk. A few objects fell from the drawer: pencils, a knife, some inkwells, and a notebook.

"A diary," he stated with relish.

Swear word. Swear word. Like a lot of swear words. It was a bad idea to writing his thoughts. But it seemed so cool, just like Zhang, or Jinpa... But right now it was just stupid.

"Hmm,” Ozai started to read it aloud.

“'I like talking to Hui. He looks like have a great knowledge on everything. He gave me books; I brought them to my room. I want to catch everything he says. I don't like all of his ideas and we don't share every point of view but talking and blending the ideas is so awesome'. By ‘ideas’ do you mean treason? Huh. You are the one who gave him the idea that he can ask me a favour about books, right?"

Zuko shook his head once again. "No, I tried to stop him!"

Ozai smirked. "Then you are not that idiot." He gave his attention back to the notebook. He frowned.

"'I finally asked him. First, he said no. Then he said yes. He said some things that would make my father angry. And I think he got scared of me. I didn't realized it first. I don't wanna be scared of. I wanna be one of them, a fire bender with an important mission. The concept is beautiful, a firebender that doesn't burn but protects. I like it. I want to be a guard at a library, just like the old times. I thought it was a fairy tale but he said no, so I may have a chance-' what is it?"

Zuko bite his lip, Azula was seeing how his brother was so stupid. First rule, of course, don't directly write what you think and what you do! Writing down everything… Wrong decision.

“What is it?” Ozai barked. He stood up, took his son’s wrist, pulled him closer. “What do you mean here?”

“Nothing! Nothing! Just-”

And there is a slap in his face. He shut up. His wrist was burning now, he didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose or just can’t control it, but his father’s fingers were too close to burning his sleeve.

“Don’t lie to me, don’t try to slide over. What do you mean here?” his words are cold now; he isn’t enjoying it or ridiculing him, though he was clearly in a good mood before. Right now, he is clearly pissed off. _Hot blooded, and inflamed, and heated_ , Zuko thought, while keeping the heat on his forearm in his mind. _Moreover, a good bender, unlike me._

“I asked him about fire benders who work in the library,” said Zuko with a small voice. “That’s all, he denied first, and then admitted it, that’s all, really, nothing else happened! It’s just a historical fact! Not like-”

“Very well,” Ozai interrupted him. “How are you planning to work on library if there is no libraries in the nation?” he sneered.

“Not saying that you can’t even bend fire properly, but where will you work, huh? Do you dream of being the Fire Lord someday? Oh I don’t know, do you think of overthrowing me, or something?”

His eyes were now filled with paranoia.

“Is this your dream? Taking over me and making books legal?” he asked hysterically shaking the boy.

“No, I swear not, really, I didn’t even think of such thing!” Zuko’s eyes were now filled with tears and it would make the other one only angrier. His wrist started burning even worse. Eyes filled with paranoia and tear, the story never ended good. However, it showed how Ozai was afraid of a coup. He was acting with the same horror to his generals and his son. His mind never categorized twelve years old children who need love and competent generals who can overthrow him differently.

He let Zuko go and surely walked to the window.

“You are like your uncle,” he said bitterly. Siblings didn’t know which was worse: seeing the changes on his expression or not being able to observe his torrid wrinkles.

“But look who is in the throne now?” he exclaimed. “Not him, but me!”

They burned thee books, more precisely, Ozai made Zuko burn them. Azula was always there, silently watching, because it was also a warning to her as much as it was a punishment to Zuko. The two didn’t read any books after this. Anyway, they were not to have time for it. War was getting worse, and their father was getting mad. Parting of the ways was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinpa is a canon character but I don't know anything about him. Hui means 'wise' in Chinese. Lao Xing and Zhang are also Chinese names but they are not canon characters. I tried my best but... writing in English feels like typing with my nose. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
